1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor substrate, a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor may perform various functions, such as, for example, a switching function, control of a current flow, or driving of an electric device, and may be used in various fields.